Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rulers, and more particularly to a ruler which positively engages the surface to be ruled to prevent slippage thereon.
Description of the Prior Art
Rulers must be held securely in place when used as a guide for drawing or cutting to maximize their effectiveness. Presently, various means are used to prevent the slippage of rulers between both the user's hand and the ruler, and the ruler and the material to be ruled. Rulers are provided with various materials fixedly secured to the lower surfaces thereof, such as rubber, cork, or similar friction inducing compositions. Upper surfaces of rulers are provided with variously configured endulations, and roughened surfaces to prevent slippage of the user's fingers when placed thereon.
Currently available rulers have proven to be inadequate especially when used in conjunction with photographic papers and other slick surfaced materials. Further problems are incurred if the user is required to wear protective gloves.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a ruler which may be positively positioned with little chance of undesirable slippage.